TODO DEPENDE DE TU FORTUNA
by enirehtak12
Summary: Les contare un poco de lo que es mi vida en estos momentos; Bueno soy la hija menor de la familia Jung, mi familia consta de cuatro miembros que son: mi padre Federic Jung,mi madre Caroline de Jung y mi hermano mayor Yunho Jung que es cinco años mayor que yo.


TODO DEPENDE DE NUESTRA BUENA FORTUNA

CAPITULO I

Les contare un poco de lo que es mi vida en estos momentos; Bueno soy la hija menor de la familia Jung, mi familia consta de cuatro miembros que son: mi padre Federic Jung,mi madre Caroline de Jung y mi hermano mayor Yunho Jung que es cinco años mayor que yo. Ahora les diré como son los miembros de mi familia; mi padre es un empresario exitoso por que tener una cadena de hoteles no creo que sea poca cosa y no me puedo quejar de el, por que tengo un padre bastante bueno por así decirlo, no es por que siempre me consienta o me de todo lo que pido, sino todo lo contrario: me educo siempre bajo el lema "todo esfuerzo y trabajo bien realizado por merito propio tiene su recompensa", la verdad que yo no entendía bien a que se refería, ya que este lema lo escuche sin exagerar mucho desde que tengo uso de razón, seguro entienden a lo que me refiero, la verdad es que teniendo como ejemplo a mi hermano mayor no podía quedarme atrás; el desde la guardería fue un niño muy responsable y educado, en la escuela primaria siempre era el mejor alumno, y en la secundaria ni que decir, estuvo becado hasta que termino la secundaria en uno de los mejores colegios privados de Corea del Sur, y aun en la universidad sigue siendo el estudiante con las mas excelentes calificaciones, además ya esta trabajando en uno de los hoteles de nuestra familia como el gerente general y también es un modelo reconocido tanto en Corea, Japón, China y otros países. Mi madre es una empresaria de éxito al igual que mi padre, ella esta a cargo de la compañía de modelos que también esta bajo el apellido de los Jung.

Ahora les voy a hablar un poco de mi, bueno tengo 17 años y en abril cumpliré la mayoría de edad, estoy cursando mi segundo año en la universidad en la carrera de administración de empresas; y si estoy en la misma carrera que mi hermano, bueno también soy modelo al igual que mi hermano, de hecho también estoy teniendo la misma popularidad que mi hermano tal vez se deba a que en algunas campañas suyas fui su acompañante secundaria ,de hecho esto del modelaje es algo que me gusta mucho gracias a este trabajo por así decirlo, me ayudo a conocer muchas personas y tener grandes amigos aunque algunos no estén a mi lado ya que todos están en sus países de origen, la única que se quedo a mi lado es Gabriela ella es de origen latino habla español y gracias a ella ya tengo conocimiento en otro idioma mas aparte de los otros 5 idiomas que se ,seguro se sorprendieron pero eso es lo que pasa cuando conoces nuevas personas y estas son de diferentes países, como mi padre dice soy un loro que habla en tantos idiomas que ya ni yo puedo conmigo misma. Bueno luego les iré comentando un poco mas acerca de otros conocidos míos que seguro les agradara saber y conocer un poco mas de ellos.

CAP II

El alarma suena, son las 5:30 am ,hoy estoy mas feliz por que como todos los miércoles, el vendrá a dictarme clases tutoriales, la verdad les voy a decir que no necesito clases extras, simplemente es un pretexto para poder verlo y estar a su lado por lo menos una hora; aunque conociendo a mi adorado hermano no va a dejar que me quede con el ni un momento a solas eso es lo malo de que el sea uno de sus cuatro mejores amigos que tiene, bueno ni que hacerle.

La mañana en la universidad estuvo bastante tranquila, pasó sus clases y se disponía a ir a su casa hasta que una mano la detuvo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Shim Changmin el amigo menor de su hermano mayor.

Vaya parece que alguien esta muy feliz de que hoy sea día miércoles ¿verdad? fue lo que dijo el chico alto en un tono un poco sarcástico.

No me digas? Pensé que hoy era lunes dijo la muchacha de cabello largo ondulado y castaño en un tono también un poco sarcástico

Bueno no te enojes, simplemente es una broma le dijo mientras ponía su brazo sobra el cuello de la muchacha

A lo lejos se escucha que alguien los esta llamando, cuando dan un pequeño giro hacia el lugar de donde provenía esos gritos pueden ver a un joven , Kim Junsu el otro amigo de su hermano este por decir es muy agradable siempre tiene una sonrisa muy agradable además que sus chistes siempre son muy divertidos aunque algunas veces nos deja con caras de que quiso decir?

Casi al llegar a la puerta de salida de la universidad pudieron ver a tres jóvenes muy simpáticos conversando muy amenamente entre ellos estaba su hermano mayor Jung Junho, Park Yoochun el sonrisa de ángel como le habían puesto de apodo algunas chicas de la universidad, y por supuesto el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada Kim Jaejoong, un joven de cabellera oscura, ojos negros, labios rosados ,piel blanca, con una mirada algunas veces frías, pero por lo general ella siempre había recibido de parte de aquel chico hermosas sonrisas; y cuando este le miraba con una de esas sonrisas ella podría decirse que andaba en las nubes como en ese preciso momento. Que no se dio cuenta que había derramado todos sus útiles de la universidad, lo importante era estar en brazos de Jaejoong y este como siempre le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y le daba un beso en la frente, se había hecho una costumbre desde muy pequeña era algo que siempre había hecho y a Jaejoong no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que el solo tenía a Kim Junsu como su único hermano menor y este siempre había sido muy independiente por lo que nunca había tenido una hermana y para el ella era como una hermana pequeña y de hecho para ese grupo de varones era lo mas parecido a una hermana por lo que siempre la habían consentido aunque su hermano siempre les decía que no debían mimarla mucho.

Ya en la casa kate se cambia de ropa para luego bajar a la sala, la señora CHOI la ama de llaves le había dicho que la comida ya estaba servida y que su hermano y invitados la estaban esperando para comer.

CAP III

Lo siento me entretuve un poco dijo kate antes de sentarse a comer y como siempre se sento a lado de Jaejoong y su hermano, y como de costumbre Changmin comía por todos los vivos y muertos es lo que siempre le decía Junsu. Mientras el otro con la boca aun llena de comida le decía cállate delfín; este era un apodo que le pusimos cuando fuimos de paseo al acuario ya que el se puso a hacer sonidos parecidos a los que hacían los delfines.

Bueno es hora de las clases de tutoría es lo que decía Jaejoong mientras se levantaba del sofá donde se encontraba sentado, kate de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió a la biblioteca que tenían en la casa seguida por Jaejoong, una vez dentro se sentaron en las sillas cerca a la mesa que tenia una pila de libros amontonados, que momentos antes había clasificado Yunho para un trabajo que tenían que realizar para la universidad. Luego de explicarle como era que tenia que realizar ciertos problemas se retiro de su lado no sin antes darle una pequeña caricia en la cabeza desordenando un poco el cabello de la muchacha; después de estar casi una hora de estar resolviendo problemas, k ate puso su lápiz aun costado de su cuaderno y mirando fijamente al chico de cabellera oscura le pregunto:

Kate -Jaejoong oppa ¿tienes novia?

Jaejoong –no (aun sin apartar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo)

Kate-¿Estás enamorado de alguien? (mirándolo fijamente)

Jaejoong –si (levantando un poco la mirada del libro?

Kathe-¿te le has declarado? (aun mirándolo)

Jaejoong –no (cerrando su libro)

Kate- ¿es de la universidad? (mirando su cuaderno)

Jaejoong –si (con su mirada sobre kate)

Kate-¿es de tu carrera? (mirando su cuaderno y levantando su lápiz)

Jaejoong – si

Kate -¿es de tu edad?

Jaejoong –no

Kate si ya terminaste es hora de que te vayas a tu dormitorio a estudiar por tu cuenta, que jaejoong y yo tenemos un trabajo que realizar para mañana, dijo Yunho ; Que había escuchado todas las preguntas que le hizo su hermana a su amigo.

Kate -Nos vemos mañana se acerco a Jaejoong para luego abrasarse a este y darle un beso en la mejilla; cosa que se hizo muy extraña para los cinco chicos presentes en la biblioteca, por lo general ella se despedía haciendo un movimiento de mano o una pequeña reverencia y nunca tampoco a ninguno había llamado oppa , ni su propio hermano había escuchado la palabra oppa cuando se refería hacia el.

CAP IV

PENSAMIENTOS DE JAEJOONG

Por poco y termino diciéndole a kate que estoy enamorado de ella. No puedo hacerlo seria ilusionarla con algo que no podría ser ya que yo pronto me comprometeré.

Jaejoong no puedes enamorarte de la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo además es 6 años menor que vos.(le decía una voz mientras se golpea mentalmente)

Además mi padre dijo que en año nuevo iba a anunciar mi compromiso con una chica que ni siquiera conozco, lo único es esperar ya que hoy 24 de diciembre y solo faltan 8 días para que anuncie mi compromiso.

En la casa Jung

Recostada en su cama kate habla por teléfono con Gabriela su amiga

Kate-Jaejoong Oppa me dijo que esta enamorado de alguien de la universidad y que es menor que el , no quiero que se aleje de mi lado.

Gabriela-no te preocupes, tu tienes toda su atención y estoy segura que el no te va dejar solo por tener enamorada

Kate-Gabriela que parte de que yo lo amo no entendiste en todas las conversaciones que tuvimos, yo quiero que él se enamore de mi y deje de tratarme como su pequeña hermana

Gabriela-es obvio que él te trate como su hermana pequeña ya que el ha estado a tu lado desde que son pequeños, como muchas veces has dicho tu hermano y sus amigos son como hermanos por la amistad que tienen tus padres con los suyos.

Kate- lo que voy a hacer es darle celos con uno de mis superiores que esta en el mismo aula que Yoochun se que él me ayudara.

Gabriela- ¿de quien hablas?

Kate –de kim Hyung Joong es el chico del que te hable la otra vez.

Gabriela –bueno ya me tengo que ir el fotógrafo ya me esta llamando, seguimos hablando luego. Adiós y cuídate mucho

Kate-tu también

La semana había transcurrido con normalidad excepto por una cosa. kate ya no está cerca de Jaejoong o cerca de ninguno de nosotros y lo peor es es que estando dentro de la misma universidad o dentro de la misma casa yo no le había llegado a ver ni la sombra, tampoco tenía las clases ya con Jaejoong y yo se que ella no se alejaría de Jaejoong por ningún motivo a menos que sea de vida o muerte, lo que más me preocupa es lo que me dijo Yoochun hoy, el la había visto muy alegre a lado de uno de sus compañeros de clases que también era modelo dentro de la agencia de mi familia al igual que yo y mis amigos, pero por lo general yo no doy mucha importancia a los que están en la agencia por que por lo general los modelos principales somos Jaejoong,Yoochun,Yunsu,Changmin,Kate,yo. Por lo general nunca me preocupo por los demás modelos.

Según Yoochun, este chico es bastante simpático, que llama mucho la atención al igual que ellos, por lo que me preocupo un poco es cierto que siempre he dicho que mi hermana sabe cuidarse por si sola.


End file.
